The Problem Children and A Love to Conquer All Sins
by Truewolfwarriors
Summary: Things have settled down in Little Garden after a series of events, but the others are noticing that Izayoi is acting strange around Black Rabbit. To add to the drama, it seems like the Problem Children face one of their most challenging tasks yet when they must face their deepest sins in a Gift Game. Warning: OC(s) will appear, lemon in last chapter, and some mid-gore will show


A clap of thunder. A streak of lighting. The endless, powerful sound of rain beating down on the world of Little Garden as the thunderstorm raged on and on. It had been going on like this for hours and hours, without a single sigh of stopping any time soon. Not a single life form was seen outside of their homes, waiting for the endless storm to stop. Anyone that stepped outside would be buried under a waterfall of rain, and would be soaked to the bone within seconds. So, if someone DID step outside, they would be considered crazy for the night the storm was going on.

That was the case with one person. The dark figure, hidden by the shadows of the night, and the hood of her very large cloak, walked through the cobblestone streets of the center of Little Garden. The rain appeared to be bouncing off of her cloak, keeping the figure same from getting soaked by the downpour. Not a single sound came from her mouth as she kept walking, her eyes focused on the ground. She knew where she was going, even if it had been so long since she last visited Little Garden. Traveling other worlds was fun, but sometimes, even the best of travelers got homesick. Besides, this person had a goal to complete, and she was going to make sure she followed along with it.

Looking up as she reached the location she was looking for, the figure smiled. She was now standing in one of the adorable looking houses of the Little Garden center, with flowers hanging in the windows and a lovely, red-tiled roof. The paint was fresh, and the rain looked flawless from how it was rapidly sliding down the sides of the building, and getting absorbed in the deep green, nicely trimmed, grass lawn that circled around the building. As much as the building looked nice on the outside, the figure knew that the inside was going to be quite hideous.

Taking a deep breath, the figure knocked on the door. She waited for someone to answer the door, her eyes glazing around the area as she took in the features of the center. "Hrm…it looks like everyone is taking very good care of it…" the figure muttered to herself in her soft, yet cold sounding voice. Turning her head back toward the door as she heard someone opening the door, she smirked devilishly.

"Welcome back, Master-sama," the voice that belonged to the one opening the door for the figure said as they led her inside, then closed the door behind her. "I do hope your journey here wasn't so hard," the person added, dipping their head for the figure's respect.

"Please don't worry about it too much," the figure said calmly as she took the hem of her hood, and pulled it down to let her long hair fall loose. "Now, where are your siblings?" she asked the person, her eyes flickering in excitement over the meeting they were going to have.

"They are waiting for you, in the other room," the person explained as he led the figure over to another room in the building. The condition inside was terrible: The paint was peeling off the walls, the smell of decay was flooding through the air, the wooden floors were rotting away and creaking under the two people's feet, broken glass, scrapes of metal, and a bunch of other trash was littering all over floor; making it dangerous to walk on. The figure didn't mind all of this at all, knowing that the brothers and sisters living in this house liked the mess, and would rather keep it this way then ever clean it up. Well, they'll have to change those rules soon with her going to start living here. Oh well, it wouldn't be too hard to teach them the rules of being clean and tidy.

"I just simply can not wait for the fun to begin," the figure grinned brightly, but in a dark way, as she entered a room with the other person into another room full of six others, and the door closed behind them.


End file.
